witcherfandomcom-20200223-history
In Cervisia Veritas
In Cervisia Veritas is a quest in Chapter 2 of . It is only available on Vernon Roche's path. Walkthrough In the Kaedwenian camp are three drunk soldiers calling out for a friend of theirs, Odrin. Walk out the Western camp exit to find Odrin passed out along the lake shore, mumbling about a square coin. You have to lead Odrin back into the camp, and bribe the camp guard (30 orens)to get him in or claim Odrin is your captive and he is drunk so you could interrogate him. Once in the camp, go round up Odrin's friends (see below). In the camp canteen, you must select the correct conversation options or Odrin and his friends will accuse you of spying and refuse to talk. The friends show up as green dots on the minimap - unless you've already spoken to them in which case there are no map markers. However all three are within 30ft of each other in the central 'junction' of paths near the main entrance to the camp. Just walk near them for them to start following you. Ask 'Think Henselt might have a job for me?' and then say 'The king knows what he is doing' to complete the quest. Most other choices will result in a failed quest. Upon completion of this quest, Odrin gives you a square coin and reveals information on Conspiracy Theory. Journal entry : Several soldiers, all drunk like lords, were searching for their lost drinking buddy. Geralt decided to help them, for he had hoped that the grateful soldiers will turn into a mine of information about the conspiracy against Henselt. : The search was not difficult. Odrin, also drunk like a lord, was lying face in the mud. The witcher then started to lead him back to his friends, to reunite the merry company in the camp canteen. :If Geralt doesn't have enough coin to pay the bribe: :: A guard accosted Geralt and Odrin at the gate, demanding a bribe. Unfortunately, Geralt's pockets were empty, so he left Odrin at the gate and wandered off in search of coin. :Once Geralt pays the bribe: :: Geralt paid the guard at the gate and led Odrin, drunk as a lord, into the camp. : Geralt found all three of Odrin's friends - a task most difficult to complete with a shnockered soldier in tow. As you may surmise, keeping the unruly herd in check wasn't easy, either. : Al's well that ends well. Geralt brought the whole drunk and singing company to the canteen. There he continued his plan, so loosened the soldiers' tongues with beer and tried to get information about the conspiracy out of them. :If Geralt doesn't have enough coin to pay for the round of drinks: :: Geralt managed to lead the entire company to the canteen, but, when he proposed buying them a round, he realized he didn't have any coin on him. Odrin promised to wait for him to return with money. After all, a witcher buying a round of drinks is not something you see every day. :If Geralt succeeds: :: There's much truth in the proverb saying there is truth to be found in wine. Geralt got Odrin and his companions completely drunk, gained their trust, and as a result they told him how to find the conspirators. He also received a pass to the schemers' hideout - a square coin. :If Geralt fails: :: However it turned out that neither the witcher is crafty enough nor the soldiers drunk enough. When the warriors realized that Geralt is pumping them for information, they signaled he's no longer an acceptable drinking companion. The witcher ran through the camp all to many times only to learn nothing. Trivia * "In Cervisa Veritas" is latin for "In beer, truth", a play on words on the famous latin saying "In vino veritas" meaning "In wine, truth", meaning that when intoxicated, one is likely to say what one is thinking. * When Odrin begins rambling about bats, it may be a reference to Hunter S. Thompson's novel Fear and Loathing in Las Vegas where the main character, while intoxicated on narcotics, believes that there are huge bats swooping in on him. Notes If you go through the arc in Conspiracy Theory and talk to Dethmold, then this quest will automatically fail. Videos File:In_Cervisia_Veritas_(The_Witcher_2)_Full_HD it:In cervisia veritas ru:Истина в пиве Category:The Witcher 2 quests Category:The Witcher 2 Chapter II